


I am not alone

by fcllencngels



Series: Sheith Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Day 5: Training/Playful, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Training, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcllencngels/pseuds/fcllencngels
Summary: Sheith Week Day 5: Training/playfulKeith spends his time, training, training, training. It's the only way he can keep the emotions at bay, the only way to remind himself that he's alone, that Shiro doesn't remember. At least, that's what he thinks until he's pleasantly surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dayyyyyyyy 5!
> 
> I don't have much to say today, so hope you enjoy this fic!

Keith’s breath escaped his mouth in shallow gasps as he looked at the white robot in front of him. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised that he had already had already been in the room for an hour, sweat adhering his shirt to his back. The castle had felt eerie that morning, and Keith had upped the levels of the training program, if only to sweat out the emotions running through him. After all the morning had been…

He barely dodged the oncoming attack, swearing vehemently as the tip of the metal staff grazed his side, tearing a hole in his shirt. Bringing his sword up, the sound of clashing metal rang through his mind, and all other thoughts disappeared. Swinging his bayard to the side, he managed to scratch the robot, but not by much. Growling in concentration, he moved, again and again, the world around him a blur, until the staff clattered to the floor. Extending his arm, the red and white blade embedded itself into the program’s chest, and Keith stepped away, panting.

Clapping came from the corner of the room and Keith spun, his blade extended. Hardly anyone came to his practice sessions, and usually they were discreet about it. As the figure walked over, Keith lowered his blade, but his eyes were still steely as he looked at him.

“You’ve gotten better.” Shiro said, tipping his head to acknowledge him. “Seems like yesterday when you were just a cadet.”

Keith scoffed, disarming his bayard. Out of everything they should have been talking about, they were talking about the Garrison. Keith supposed he had to thank the place, for being a lot of things to him, but it wasn’t what he wanted to talk about.

“When you’re alone in a fucking desert, there isn’t much to do. I practiced.” Keith muttered, sweeping up his sweat-drenched bangs, tying up his hair with an elastic. “After all, being left alone means that you’re alone. Alone to fight, alone to survive, alone to live. I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Keith-“ Shiro started, his voice strained. Looking up, he saw those wonderfully sculpted eyebrows knitted together in concentration, those lips pressed together in a thin line. He had missed him. He had loved him, loved him until he thought that the world would end when he had discovered…discovered the truth that morning. The world hadn’t ended, but everything else had. Including whatever they had had.

“No, stop Shiro.” Keith said, turning his back on the other.

A pause filled the room, and finally Keith shrugged, starting to walk away. The tension was thick between the two and Keith forced the emotions down his throat. He could live another day as long as his feelings stayed bottled up in the pit of his stomach. Every step tightened the lid, and he let his normal, careless façade sweep over his face.

Until his voice echoed through the room.

“Wanna spar?” Shiro asked, and keith turned to look at him warily. Shiro shrugged at his look before gesturing around the room.

“It’s been a while, and some practice wouldn’t be too bad. Plus, I’ve got to make sure I keep my streak.”

Never. Keith had never been able to beat Shiro in a fight. Every single other person in his grade had toppled under his ministrations, but never shiro. For that reason, Shiro had begun to train him, teaching him more than the rash, brutal moves he had picked up from street fights, taught him focused, agile punches and kicks that had laid waste to countless cadets. But never Shiro.

“I’m not going to win anyway.” Keith muttered. “Plus I’ve already been training for over an hour already.”

“For old times sake?”

Keith let out a groan, and shiro smiled, already knowing that he had won the argument. Throwing his bayard to the side, Keith walked over to the middle of the room, putting his fists up, feet shoulder width apart. Letting his thumbs rest over the bones of his fingers, he rubbed the knuckles on his ring fingers for good luck, before letting his eyes settle on his opponent. Shiro’s face was easy, and he shot Keith a smile, a bullet that hit his heart.

He shouldn’t think like that.

The pair circled each other slowly, eyes never leaving the others. At the back of Keith’s mind, he vaguely wondered why Shiro was here, fighting him, instead of attending to whatever duties he probably had. But he didn’t have much time to ponder the thought. Shiro’s fist extended, not quite reaching his chest, and Keith held his arm up to block the incoming fist from the other side.

The metal arm collided with his forearm, and he hissed in pain before using the opportunity to kick at Shiro’s leg, causing the taller male to let out a small “Oof” before stumbling back, giving Keith space to breathe. A single thought ran through his mind.

_I’m not going to lose today._

He could see Shiro analyzing his movements, the lazy smile still on his lips as he slowly stepped, keeping his weight off his feet. Keith wondered if he had been like this in the Galra’s arena, or if he had been cocky and hot-headed like Keith was.

The next few minutes were a blur, and suddenly, they were moving again, both a pair of flashing arms and legs, until suddenly he was falling, but he was pulling Shiro down with him. They scuffled on the floor, still trying to gain control, until suddenly Keith was above the Black Paladin, using his own lean limbs to pin down his leader’s.

Shiro let out a laugh, and a smile spread on Keith’s lips. He had beat Shiro. For the first time, he had been able to fight, fight and _win._ Shiro looked at him fondly, Keith’s face shadowing his own from the bright, fluorescent lights above.

“Guess you did practice.” Shiro said, unmoving. His face was hard to read, and Keith wasn’t sure what was on his mind.

“I told you. But what were you doing while you were gone? I thought you were supposed to be a champion or something.” Keith shot back, but his eyes were lively.

“That’s no biggie.” Shiro said softly, and suddenly as his eyes locked with Keith’s, all the tension, all the emotion cooped up inside of his body burst, and he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Shiro’s, the familiar taste invading his mouth. A small sound of surprise filled his ears, and suddenly he shot back, standing up and walking away, an apology spilling from his mouth. _What had he been thinking?_

But then an arm grabbed him, spinning him around, and this time Shiro was kissing him, and Keith felt as if his heart would burst out of its cage. His brain screamed at him saying “ _Yes, yes this is what you’ve been missing, this is why you’ve been broken.”,_ and he couldn’t disagree.

After all, he wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay updated by following my tumblr! [ fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com](http://fxllenxngelss.tumblr.com)


End file.
